Generando Confusión
by Eelis
Summary: Selessie es una chica que la ha pasado bastante mal. ¿Será una caída? ...Sinbad está algo cambiado. ¿Esto será realmente bueno?
1. ¿Quién es Selessie?

\- Sinbad x OC

No sabía cuántos años llevaba allí encerrada, Selessie miraba con los ojos casi ciegos la poca luz que entraba en su celda, los años de entrenamiento, la magia que circulaba en su cuerpo, todo eso y más, ya no eran más que fantasmas o ilusiones de una vida que ya no sentía como propia. La ira la hacía reírse a carcajadas de la nada en las noches, sus captores a veces sentían miedo de lo que ella sería capaz de hacerles si es que lograba salir, pero su captor era un mago bastante poderoso, y ella significaba todo un espécimen de investigación.

Los días, las estaciones, los años, eran para ella, pruebas de dolor, tensión, resistencia, fuerza, etc. La sometían a pruebas que para ojos de cualquiera, sólo eran constantes torturas, la electrificaban, la llenaban de agujas en todo su cuerpo, le quemaban la piel, le absorbían el magoi, eran tantas cosas que ya no tenía ganas de vivir ,sin embargo, la ira en su interior la mantuvo de pie, y el recuerdo... el recuerdo de que alguna vez había sido liberada.

Así es, cuando era apenas una niña de 8 años, fue escogida para ser esclava de Madaura , quien al final fue destituida por un chiquillo llamado Sinbad . Selessie si tenía donde volver, así que simplemente se alejó del grupo de niños, sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida de Sinbad, sin embargo, luego de tres años sus padres murieron, y la joven tuvo que vagar para poder sobrevivir, aprendió la manipulación de magoi, y algo de magia, pero todo eso no importó cuando llegó al imperio Kou. A sus 17 años fue capturada, y utilizada como sujeto de pruebas, le decían que era especial, que tenía algo diferente a los demás, y desde ese momento Selessie no pudo ver más la luz del sol vibrar sobre sus ojos.

¿? - He notado algo extraño en su flujo de Rukh...

¿? - ¿Qué cosa has notado?

¿? - Creo que es imposible... Pero creo que ha caído...

\- Uno de los sujetos sonrío y se dio vuelta hacia la celda - De todas formas, ya no hay nada más que hacerle, ya no sirve ni para carne impura, aparte con las nuevas leyes de la Alianza de los siete mares... - El sujeto chistó - Tendré que liberarla, seguramente...Morirá.

El hombre abrió la celda de Selessie , esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo, en su mente lo único que anhelaba era la muerte, la cargaron y la llevaron lejos, porque ella simplemente perdió la conciencia.

¿? - Quien será está niña... - Pensó el anciano - Está en muy mal estado, Ey Yoren , ayúdame a cargarla.

Yoren - Pero padre...¿A dónde la llevaremos?

Gabriel - A Sindria, a nuestro hogar, seguramente allí , podrá encontrar un lugar donde vivir, trabajo y tranquilidad, al igual que nosotros.

Yoren - El chico cargo a la muchacha en sus brazos, y le sonrió a su padre, él sabía que este era un tipo de buen corazón, y él se sentía agradecido que así fuese , jamás le había faltado nada, y todo se lo debía a su padre y a Sindria. Así que sin duda, tenía que ayudar a esta desconocida.

Selessie se sentía algo mareada, sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente, dejando entrar algo de luz que no veía hace mucho tiempo, miró hacia la derecha y la luz del sol le lastimó un poco la vista, pero derepente en su corazón algo se encendió poderosamente. Esta se levantó, y a tras pies casi cayendo al piso, vio por lo que parecía la ventana de una casa , la abrió y sus ojos no lo podían creer, estos ardían un poco y las lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de ellos, los colores...la cantidad exagerada de gente, los olores, todo era un éxtasis para sus sentidos, miró sus manos maltratadas y las llevo a su rostro emocionada. La chica cerró sus ojos y calmo sus emociones, inhalo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aire puro del exterior, cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, esta se hincó donde estaba la cama para ocultarse, el joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y contextura delgada tan sólo rió al verla.

Yuren - Tranquila, no tienes que temer. - Este venía con una bandeja y algo de comida y agua - Nosotros te rescatamos de donde estabas tirada, has dormido por tres días, mi nombre es Yuren y...

Selessie - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde me encontraron? ¿En Kou? ¿Qué paso con mis captores? ... - Algo atemorizada miraba hacia todas partes mientras sudaba frío, su mirada se nublo un poco y Yuren notó la dificultad que tenía.

Yuren - Tranquila en serio, deberías sentarte en la cama, no sé por lo que has pasado, pero te aseguro que no podrías estar en un lugar mejor que este.

Selessie tomó el cuenta el comentario de Yuren, y se sentó en la cama tapándose hasta la mitad del cuerpo con unas sabanas, miró su atuendo, era aún el vestido blanco harapiento que le habían dado sus captores. Yuren le dejó la comida a un lado y le sonrió amablemente.

Yuren - Come ,no tengas miedo.

La chica prosiguió a comer lo que le habían traído amablemente, al primer bocado no pudo contenerse, comenzó a devorar lo que tenía en frente, no tardo mucho, y al hacerlo bebió agua desesperadamente para luego limpiarse la boca con lágrimas en su rostro.

Selessie - Lo siento yo... hace mucho tiempo no comía algo decente...

Yuren - No te preocupes, no tengo porque juzgarte, disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Yuren se sentó en una silla de la habitación. -

Selessie - Mi nombre es Selessie... - Al momento de pronunciar su propio nombre, la chica miro por la ventana, un grupo de personas venía pasando y se escuchan los murmullos de otras, algunos hacían reverencias , algunos no la dejaban ver...pero ella pudo ver realmente quien venía caminando imponentemente. - Sin...bad. - Dijo la chica.

Yuren se sorprendió al oírla nombrar el nombre del antes proclamado Rey de Sindria y quiso preguntar.

Yuren - ¿Conoces a Sinbad-sama?

Selessie - Impactada por lo que había visto se demoró en responder- Tal vez...


	2. Recuperar el aliento

¿Y entonces Selessie? - Preguntó Yuren mirando a la chica que se encontraba algo distraída mirando por la ventana, sus ojos parecían perdidos, hasta que la chica miró a Yuren con una sonrisa. -

Selessie - Eso, quizás, la verdad es que no lo sé... - Selessie tomó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado, era bastante humilde, de madera no muy grande, pero aún así, suficiente espacio para dejar su comida ahí. - Pero eso no es muy importante - La chica se sentó arrodillada encima de la cama y agachó su cabeza - Muchas gracias Yuren-san por rescatarme de aquel lugar, yo posiblemente hubiera muerto...

Yuren escuchó atentamente las palabras de Selessie y rió algo nervioso, mientras asentía.

Yuren- Claro claro, deberías agradecerle a mi padre, pero él no está aquí, yo le diré por ti de todas formas, su nombre es Gabriel, si es que lograrás verle. - El sólo se sonrió -

Las palabras de Selessie parecían vacías para ella ¿Por qué estaba agradeciendo de todas formas? ella sabía que en su interior ese agradecimiento era tan falso como sus ganas de vivir, pero quizás la vida le estaba jugando una jugarreta al mostrarle en frente de sus ojos a Sinbad, alguien que realmente le inspiro, le inspiró a revelarse de Madaura... aunque así fuera, aquella chispa que le transmitió aquel hombre estaba casi extinguida en su ser, lo que le hacía preguntarse a sí misma - _¿Debería realmente seguir con vida? ¿Seré un problema para estas personas de buen corazón? yo realmente creo que debí haber muerto... -_ Selessie miró a Yuren con una mirada seria y vacía.

Al quitar su rostro risueño, el chico se acercó a Selessie, colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y le dijo. - Sé que es difícil para ti, pero si es que eres libre ahora, es porque tienes cosas aún más grandes que realizar en tu destino, no cualquiera se salva de tu situación, quizás en el camino que trazarás de ahora en adelante lo más importante es...que seas totalmente libre al fin. - Sentenció Yuren mientras tomaba el plato y las cosas sucias de la comida para llevárselas de la habitación - Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha, el baño está al lado de esta habitación, y mi padre compró unas ropas para ti, las dejó allí, dijo que si las querías... - El chico rió - Son muy similares a las que se usan aquí , ve si te agradan... - El joven de retiro de la habitación.

La mujer de cabellos largos y negros, se quedo viendo por la ventana, su mirada de color agua marina veía el mar a lo lejos, cerrando los ojos sintió el aroma de este, la gente, la comida, todo...todo la embelesaba de tal manera que podía sentirse un poco viva, sin embargo sus emociones parecían haberse esfumado con la briza del mar, no sabía que tan lejos estaban, pero ella sentía que algo había perdido, y no sabía si recuperarlo.

 _¿Valdría la pena? ¿Padre...Madre? -_ Se preguntó la chica para sí misma. Se levantó de la cama, notó que algunas heridas estaban cubiertas por telas, debajo de sus pies, habían unos zapatos que parecían de su talla, pero no eran cualquier zapato, parecían realmente blandos, y al otro lado de su cama había un bastón, parecía incluso un bastón mágico y al lado había una nota.

 _Toma esto, te ayudará a caminar hasta que tus piernas sean capaz de sostenerte a ti misma y a tu cuerpo, se que tu vida no debe haber sido alentadora, pero permítenos impulsarte a ver más allá. Sindria me lo dio todo, y quiero compartirlo con alguien más._

 _Gabriel_

Selessie intentó ponerse de pie sin ayuda del bastón, pero como suponía Gabriel, esta no podía caminar bien, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica _¿En qué cosa patética me he convertido?_ tomó el bastón y al fin pudo ponerse de pie. Avergonzada caminó hasta el baño, quitó lentamente sus ropas mirando su cuerpo. Cicatrices, cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, miró sus manos y vio las lágrimas de sus ojos vacíos de vida caer, inhalo y exhaló , y sintió el atisbo de un aroma a hierbas, miró un jarro que contenía unas hierbas que reconocía como medicinales, varias de ellas para las cicatrices y heridas, raras por lo pronto, Selessie sabía que estas provenían de Heliophat. Procedió a dejarlas en la ducha donde tomaría su baño y sumergió su marcado cuerpo en las aguas, la sensación la embriagó por mucho tiempo, dejó que el aroma de las plantas medicinales se apoderará de ella, mientras se dormía en el agua...

 _ **¿? - Tranquila no dolerá mucho. - Los tipos que parecían cubiertos de pies a cabeza , acercaron unas gemas en el cuerpo de Selessie , que se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, luego vino...Vino el dolor inmenso y tortuoso, la electrificaron hasta que su voz se quebró y ya no le permitía más gritar...**_

La chica despertó asustada de su pesadilla, mirando a todas partes, pero aún estaba en la bañera y sola...No había nadie, mientras ella sentía que la vida se le iba, que aquella esperanza desaparecía de sí misma...

 _Con el objetivo de vivir libres, aquellos lucharon con determinación y perdieron la vida. Si los que quedamos, no cumplimos con sus deseos ¿Quién lo hará?_

En sus recuerdos resonó aquella frase, aquella frase que la había mantenido con vida todos estos años. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hablar con él , ¿él había creado este país no? o incluso _¿Este mundo?_

Como es que tendré la oportunidad...¿Será muy triste depender de las palabras de alguien más? - La chica se sumergió en el agua y se relajó para finalmente decidir salir de la bañera, tomó una toalla y salió de esta. En un espejo se vio a sí misma, no podía creer lo que veía, sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices, cada rincón de ellos, su espalda, algunas partes de las piernas...en su espalda eran la mayoría quemaduras de color blanquecino, las de los brazos parecían cortes, en el cuello tenía un corte de larga dimensión, cuando miró su rostro la rodeaban unas ojeras enormes, poseía también un corte en su ceja izquierda, y una quemadura en el margen de la barbilla.

 _Y así es como yo creía que podría ver a ese hombre...En este estado_. - La chica suspiró - _Soy sólo un monstruo._

La chica dio una sonrisa ladina, y tomo la ropa que le habían dejado, consistía en una parte de arriba de color lila, que cubría sus brazos completamente con unos bellos y tenues bordados, el estomago estaba cubierto por una tela traslucida del mismo color, con texturas floreadas, y abajo tenía una falta que le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero una tela traslucida del mismo color le llegaba hasta los talones. Tomó un velo que le cubría sólo la boca y un cintillo de gemas sobre la cabeza. Se miró al espejo y se sintió feliz... Quizás sólo le faltaba recordarse a sí misma un momento, volver a sentir una vida normal. Selessie trenzó su cabello pacientemente y salió del baño. Se dirigió a la habitación que le habían asignado se sentó y relajó, mirando como descendía el atardecer.

Yuren - ¡Selessie, ven a comer, también hay algo que queremos contarte!

Al escuchar esto la chica se levantó y salió de su habitación, allí se encontró con Yuren, este se sintió algo intimidado al verla, luego le sonrió.

Yuren - Que bueno que hayas recuperado parte de tus fuerzas - Este acercó su mano a la boca de Selessie y le quitó el velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro. - No creo que necesites esto para comer - El chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y llevó a Selessie al gran comedor donde les esperaba el padre de Yuren.

Al llegar al salón, ambos tomaron asiento, había una gran variedad de comida, por lo cual la chica se sentía feliz. En frente de ella estaba un hombre que tenía el cabello completamente blanco y largo, era algo fornido, ojos color azules tan intensos como el mar, se veía de unos 40 o más, según la percepción de la chica. Selessie se inclinó un poco en forma de reverencia.

Muchas gracias por salvar mi vida, Gabriel-san. - Dijo la chica algo tímida.

Gabriel - ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes joven Selessie, yo sólo quería compartir con alguien desamparado lo bueno que me ha dado la vida. - El hombre sonrió - No me debes nada, sólo me debes vivir una vida feliz. - Dijo el hombre al momento se servirse la comida a su plato.

Selessie se inquietó, ¿qué significaba exactamente vivir una vida feliz?

Yuren - No te preocupes tanto Selessie, tu sólo se tu misma...A todo esto, hoy podrías comenzar a adaptarte bien en el país de Sindria.

Gabriel - ¡Oh es cierto! Hoy hay una evento, una celebración en Sindria, bueno... La verdad es que tenemos muchas ¡Jajaja! pero será una buena oportunidad de que conozcas más gente de tu edad. - Le sonrió amablemente el viejo Gabriel.

Selessie - Gracias, lo intentaré - Dijo Selessie mientras comenzaba a comer.


	3. El momento crucial

Luego de la comida Yuren y Selessie se dirigirían a la ciudad, al lugar de reuniones y celebraciones más grande de Sindria, que se encontraba al frente del palacio del Rey Sinbad.

Yuren - Vamos Selessie no te quedes tan atrás ¿Y esa cara? ¡No estés tan seria!

Selessie - Está bien - La chica siguió caminando al lado de Yuren sin decir ni una sola palabra, su rostro sólo mostraba seriedad, aunque...una pequeña llama en su interior se había encendido.

Yuren - No debes sentirte nerviosa, mmm... - El chico llevó su mano a su cabeza algo confuso- Si estás nerviosa pensando que esto es una cita, ¡pues no es así! piensa en mí como tu hermano mayor ¿Sí?

Selessie - Está bien Yuren-senpai

Yuren - _Creo que ella no ha sociabilizado en mucho tiempo , será difícil_ \- Pensó el chico.

Mientras se adentraban más al lugar los ojos aguamarina de la chica que tenía al lado Yuren brillaron. Los colores, los olores deliciosos le agradaron. Yuren notó esto y se sintió contento con sigo mismo, quizás si había sido una excelente idea esto después de todo. Ambos caminaron juntos recorriendo el lugar, probaron algo de comida exótica que la chica nunca había probado, bebieron un poco y entonces en aquel momento, un hombre de piel morena se les acerco con una máscara y les comentó.

¿? - ¡Hola! parece que no se han enterado señores, la fiesta es de máscaras

Yuren - ¡Oh! lo siento no lo sabía...Ah...¡Compraremos una! ¡Gracias! - Yuren hizo una reverencia al tipo que estaba al frente de ellos y fue a comprar una máscara para él y Selessie.

¿? - No hay problema, y usted señorita ¿No le gustaría venir a compartir con nosotros allí arriba? Colocarán una música bastante interesante por si quiere bailar...

Selessie miró al hombre de pies a cabeza con una expresión seria. - Iré en un momento junto a Yuren-senpai - Respondió con un rostro serio y algo desinteresado.

¿? - Vaya - Sonrió - Entonces estaré esperándole junto al rey.

Derepente una mujer de cabellos turquesa intercepto al tipo que estaba hablando con Selessie y lo jaloneo, parecía algo molesta.

¿?- ¡Ey! ¡Te he dicho que no te vayas muy lejos! es nuestra despedida después de todo, ¡tienes que volver donde Sinbad !

¿? - el hombre se puso a reír - Disculpen... - Se comenzaron a alejar entre la multitud.

Selessie - Sin...bad... - Dijo en voz baja la mujer.

Yuren - Lamento la tardanza Selessie, aquí tienes - Le entrego la máscara a la mujer y esta se la colocó.

Selessie - Gracias Yuren-senpai - La chica sonaba más animada. - El hombre que estaba aquí me dijo que fuéramos para allá, algo que había un lugar para bailar.

Yuren - ¿Bailar? ¿Sabes bailar Selessie? - pregunto algo feliz.

Selessie - Pues... No lo recuerdo la verdad, pero supongo que algo podré hacer. - Comenzaron a caminar.

En el camino algunas personas posaron una flor en el cabello de Selessie, esta les agradeció muy amablemente, parecía que ya se estaba sintiendo cómoda en aquel lugar. Estaban cerca al fin, se notaba por la construcción redonda rodeada de pilares decorados con flores de temporada, habían músicos en una esquina tocando las más divertidas canciones. En el centro del lugar, habían varias mujeres danzando con unas telas transparentes de manera sincronizada, sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música como las olas en el mar, desprendían brillo y frescura en sus pasos. Selessie se encontraba encantada, llevo las manos a su pecho y sonrió para sí misma, Yuren comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música mientras reía junto a ella. La chica sintió que la música comenzaba a conquistarla, algo se remecía en sus sentidos, hace tanto no podía escuchar algo alegre, algo distinto, algo que le hiciera vibrar, las bailarinas dejaron de danzar, y los músicos cambiaron la tonada, sonó algo igual de animado y distintas mujeres del lugar salieron a bailar, algunas entre amigas, otras con sus hombres, al parecer un baile típico del lugar donde el hombre se hincaba y les aplaudía al ritmo de las tonadas, luego este se unía a su mujer con algunas vueltas donde parecía que ambos se unían como la luna y la oscuridad.

Ella se encontraba maravillada, algo en su corazón se remecía al ver a las parejas bailar, y a lo lejos escuchó la voz del tipo que los había encontrado hace un rato, giro su rostro y vio que estaba al lado de otros hombres a su alrededor, en un lado vio uno que según su instinto no traía máscara, y parecía un dragón, luego un hombre bastante grande al lado de su mujer, ambos de cabellos turquesa, se estaban poniendo de pie para ir a danzar, al otro lado se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojizos y una chica que parecía niña, pero en el centro se encontraba otro hombre muy llamativo con su mano en la mejilla, un traje bastante decorado lo cubría, al lado de él, un chico de cabello blanquecino parado de la forma más correcta le acompañaba, al parecer ambos murmuraban, detrás de ellos vio a otro hombre alto y de cabellos rojos pero sin máscara...él era un fanalis...él era...

Selessie - ¡Masrur!...- Dijo en voz alta -

Yuren - ¿¡Conoces a Masrur-sama!? - Yuren la miró algo intrigado y sorprendido -

Selessie - Esto...digamos que cuando él era un esclavo, y un niño pequeño... - Selessie se sentía feliz de verlo... _¡Estas gigante! y te ves tan saludable y tranquilo , sin duda eres el Masrur que conocí alguna vez...Vaya, si él se ha convertido en este gran hombre...¿Por qué yo no puedo...ser feliz?_

Selessie de alegría tomo la mano de Yuren y fue a buscar algo de beber. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y bebieron vino, comieron algo y rieron juntos. Ya parecían verdaderos hermanos, la chica se sentía realmente muy cómoda así que se quitó su máscara un momento, Yuren notó que unos hombres la miraban, así que rió para sí mismo.

Yuren -¡Mírate ahora! hasta esos hombres de allá te están mirando, ¡estoy muy feliz por Selessie!

Selessie - ¿Qué? ... - Selessie miró a todas partes y no se dio cuenta de nada - Creo que sólo estás bromeando Yuren-senpai

Yuren - Rió un poco, cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre de lejos ,este distinguió que eran unos amigos de él - Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida, sólo son unos amigos, y si están borrachos probablemente no quieras acercarte a ellos, vuelvo enseguida - Yuren toco la cabeza de Selessie y fue a hablar con algunos amigos que se encontraban cerca.

La chica se quedó allí mismo mientras miraba el lugar sonriente, luego miró el cielo, tan inmenso y hermoso, las estrellas parecían sonreírle, en ese instante, la música se animo de nuevo y las personas se reunían alrededor de la zona de danza. Selessie tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a intentar bailar. De apoco se acercó a la pista, y lentamente como si sus manos controlarán el aire se puso a bailar, sus pies de apoco comenzaron a acostumbrarse al movimiento y a saltar, a dejar fluir la energía que tanto tiempo se había escondido en ella. Mientras giraba viendo el cielo estrellado, se sentía abrazada, en ese momento bajó la mirada para ver si Yuren había vuelto, pero entonces su mirada se cruzó con una que le era muy conocida. La chica se detuvo y quitó su máscara.

Ja'far - ¿La conoces Sin? - Este miró a Sinbad

Sinbad - ¿A quién? ... ¿Qué?

Ja'far - Al frente Sin, una chica se ha detenido y se ha puesto a mirar en esta dirección.

Sinbad - Ah...- Sinbad volvió a mirar y vio a la chica de largo cabello negro detenida mirando en esa dirección, mientras todos danzaban. - No , la verdad es que no la conozco, quizás nunca se había acercado a nosotros y sólo está sorprendida, no es para tanto - Sinbad rió mientras una mujer se le acercaba a servirle vino.

Ja'far - Aah... - Suspiro - Bueno, como digas.

Las mujeres comenzaron a acercarse a Sinbad, Selessie comenzó a marginarse un poco del lugar, se acerco a uno de los pilares de allí y miró como ellas se acercaban al rey, hasta que lo tomaron de sus manos y este les acompaño al baile. La chica volvió a colocar su máscara y siguió bailando, algunos hombres la acompañaron con sus palmas. En un lugar ella y en otro lugar él, ambos se estaban dando las espaldas, sin avisar la música cambió de ritmo, las mujeres tomaron unos mantos de color negro transparente y quitaron sus máscaras, mientras los hombres se acercaron en busca de pareja. A Selessie se le acercó una chica, le quito la máscara y le paso un manto, ella la miró algo confundida, mientras el baile comenzaba, observó un poco, y luego sonrió y quiso imitarlo, miró para todas partes, pero no estaba Yuren en aquel lugar, entonces busco con la mirada, y el que no se había ido y se encontraba riendo en la zona de baile con una copa de vino dorada , estaba solo. La chica cruzo el manto de forma diagonal sobre su rostro, con el objetivo que sólo se vieran sus ojos. A paso lento se le acercó, y luego colocando una mano sobre su boca sujetando un extremo del manto y con su otra mano con el manto en ella ,abrazó a Sinbad, el hombre alto la miró sorprendido.

Sinbad - ¿Me está invitando a bailar? - Le sonrió -

Selessie - No dijo nada y sólo sonrió con sus ojos -

Este la siguió en el baile, ella lo envolvía en sus movimientos, y al parecer él lo disfrutaba, el manto la cubría de una forma muy coqueta y parecía también estar pasándosela bien. Estaban tan cerca en segundos, pero luego Selessie tomaba ritmo y se alejaba, Sinbad la seguía de una forma muy furtiva. Al terminar la canción Sinbad la tomó de la mano dejando caer una parte del manto , miró su brazo, donde la vestimenta le había dejado al descubierto y se sorprendió un poco, mirando disimuladamente las cicatrices en él. En ese momento miró el rostro de la chica, y esta parecía algo perdida, derepente esta se desplomó en los brazos de Sinbad.

Selessie abrió los ojos, todo se veía borroso, y de apoco su vista se disipó, se encontraba recostada y en un una habitación enorme que no reconocía como a la que había llegado.

Masrur - Despertaste - Este se puso de pie.

Selessie - Masrur...¡Masrur! - Selessie dijo en voz alta, pero luego se tomo la cabeza con su mano.

Masrur - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? tranquila... no te exaltes.

Saleesie - Yo...Yo te conozco, ¿No me recuerdas? Yo también era esclava de Madaura.

Masrur- Vaya...La verdad es que no, pero si es así de verdad, supongo que es bueno verte con vida, pero en las condiciones que estás...

Selessie - ¿Condiciones?... ¿Acaso ustedes vieron mis...?

Masrur- No, no hemos visto nada, sólo te analisaron unos médicos de aquí y supimos que estabas en un pésimo estado , dijeron que te faltaba buena alimentación, agua y muchas cosas.

Selessie - La muchacha puso un rostro bastante triste - Yo tan sólo hace poco deje de ser esclava, lamento mi condición deplorable.

Masrur- No es tu culpa - Este seguía con su expresión seria naturalmente, aunque su voz parecía inspirarle confianza a la chica - No tienes de que disculparte.

Selessie - Esta asintió y no dijo nada -

Masrur - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ...

Selssie es mi nombre - Dijo la chica.

Derepente la puerta se abrió y entró Sinbad sin previo aviso, en ese momento Masrur siguió su camino .

Masrur - Recuperate Selessie. - Dijo al salir.

Selessie - Gracias Masrur... - Algo perdida y seria vio salir al pelirojo, mientras veía que aquel hombre que la había salvado hace mucho, entraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y acercándose a ella, este tomo una silla y sentó al lado de Selessie.

Sinbad - Que extraño encuentro hemos tenido - Este le sonrió.

Selessie - Se quedó cabizbaja y dijo - Perdón, he sido una real molestia aquí, muchas gracias por ayudarme pero yo tengo a donde ir... - Selessie quitó las sabanas que la cubrían y se puso de pie-

Sinbad - La tomó de su brazo y le dijo - Pero que tenemos aquí, no tienes que avergonzarte, lo que sucedió no es tu culpa. Al parecer ya nos conocemos ¿No?

Selessie - Se quedo algo sorprendida y vio la mano de Sinbad que tocaba su brazo , se inquieto un poco pero volvió a sentarse en la cama , mientras este le soltaba el brazo suavemente.

Sinbad - Si creo que escuché algo, así que fuiste esclava de Madaura también... pero al parecer no tuviste un mejor destino... - Sinbad arqueo sus cejas mirando a Selessie y recordando las marcas en sus brazos.

Selessie - Esta se quedo en silencio provocando una cierta incomodidad entre los dos - Sí, luego de eso, al tiempo murieron mis padres y...volví a ser esclava en Kou. - dijo seria -

Sinbad - Vaya... - Sinbad la miró serio también - Lamento no haber cambiado esto antes, quizás esas marcas no hubieran sido tan profundas.

Selessie - Se sorprendió abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y miró sus manos en el regazo - Viste mis...cicatrices. - Decía mientras al parecer una lágrima iba caer de sus ojos -

Sinbad - Todos tenemos , no te preocupes, no tienes que avergonzarte de ellas - Sinbad le levantó la barbilla a la mujer en frente de sus ojos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Sinbad sintió algo extraño, algo que no podía leer, aunque él creía que todo podía hacer, algo sucedió en ese momento que sus ojos se reflejaron en los agua marina de Selessie, se sintió algo al descubierto, así que quito la mirada.

Sinbad - _No entiendo..._

Selessie - Muchas Gracias - Selessie le sonrió a Sinbad -

Sinbad - Este la volvió a mirar y se sintió algo embriagado, no sabía si era el alcohol que había bebido, pero algo le hizo sentirse con el cuerpo adormecido - _Hay algo extraño en ti y no sé que es, quiero saberlo...¿Qué eres Selessie? -_ No tienes porque, eso es lo que hago ¿no? cree mi país para personas como tu... ¿Supongo que te quedarás no es así?

Selessie - La chica suspiró - Me quedaré, yo ahora ...me siento algo débil...Sinbad-sama... - Dijo la chica mientras parecía mareada.

Sinbad - Reaccionó y la ayudó a recostarse tomando suavemente su cabeza y posándola en la almohada - Descansa entonces.

Selessie cerró sus ojos y Sinbad la miró mientras descansaba. El Rukh parecía inquieto esa noche, para quien podía verlo. Algo le estaba diciendo a Sinbad que no se fuera de ese lugar, algo le inquietaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero de todas formas se puso de pie para salir de allí.

Sinbad - _Esto es preocupante. -_ Pensó para sí mismo.

A la distancia mientras iba a salir de la habitación escucho...

 _No ... No me dejen sola otra vez, por favor..._

Era como si la angustía se apoderara de él, pero él no la distinguía como tal, este se acerco y beso suavemente la frente de ella, sin saber lo que hacía, luego se retiró.

Sinbad - Avísenle a ese chico que ella estará en casa pronto, que trataremos su enfermedad, por favor Ja'far.

Ja'far- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Tienes tiempo de preocuparte de esto?

Sinbad - Claro... me haré el tiempo - Dijo mientras se alejaba.


	4. Decidir

La chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en la profunda oscuridad, cuando una voz le habló, parecía un eco que resonaba fuertemente en todo su cuero.

 _... - Esa persona no es la que solía ser Selessie._

 _Selessie - ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _...- Me temo que en cualquier momento, tendré que mostrarte la verdad ¿Lo sabes no?_

 _Selessie - Lo sé...- En ese momento alrededor de la chica se comenzaron a ver recuerdos de sus antiguos captores, dos hombres con máscaras quienes tenían el alma podrida, tenían sed de sangre, ganas de sólo...hacerle sufrir, nisiquiera querían matarla. - ¿Por qué me recuerdas eso?_

 _...- Es una advertencia de lo que sé._

 _Selessie - No he pedido tu ayuda, esto es...demasiado, no puedo soportarlo ¿Lo sabes no?_

 _...- Entonces vuelve Selessie_

 _Selessie - ¿Por qué no me respondes mejor, ¿Desde qué momento...estás en mi mente?_

 _... - Esa búsqueda depende de ti, ellos han intervenido en tus recuerdos, seguramente..._

 _Selessie - ... Me iré - después de todo, nunca te has equivocado -_

La luz inundo el lugar. Selessie despertó de su sueño, estaba sudando, tenía algo de fiebre, miró hacia atrás, había una ventana abierta con un cortinaje que se mecía con el viento, la luna entraba por la ventana , miró hacia abajo, habían pocos guardias, _quizás no era muy buena idea irse de esa forma_ , pensaba , entonces miró la puerta y echó un vistazo al pasillo, muy pocos guardias, al menos, menos de los que se encuentran abajo. La chica tomó la sábana del lugar y se la ató de tal forma que pareciera una capucha, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente y comenzó a circular por el lugar.

El sitio era enorme, y mientras caminaba nadie le preguntaba nada, pero entonces...

Ja'far - ¿Te irás sin agradecer la amabilidad del Rey Sinbad?

Selessie - ... - La chica se dió vuelta a mirar a Ja'far - Yo tengo que irme - Hizo una reverencia en frente del chico - No quiero ser una molestia y puedo cuidarme sola. - Mientras se mantenía inclinada -

Ja'far - Levantó una ceja y miró a la chica sospechosamente - ¿O será que apareciste aquí con segundas intensiones?

Selessie - Levantó la mirada y miró intensamente a Ja'far - Estoy débil, pero no soy idiota. Se quienes me han dado de comer en estos días y estoy agradecida, sin embargo el Rey Sinbad no necesita una molestia como yo en sus planes. - La mujer se volteo y siguió su camino.

Ja'far - ... - _¿Quién diablos eres?_

La chica siguió a paso firme por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del lugar, sin saber que era observada desde arriba por alguien, ella simplemente siguió su camino a su nuevo hogar. Vio desde las alturas el camino que la llevaría donde había bailado, desde allí recordaba perfectamente su camino a casa.

Luego de un tiempo de caminata sigilosa, llegó al lugar y decidió entrar, notó que todos estaba durmiendo, por lo que se retiró a su habitación a descansar.

...

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se dispuso a levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno, preparó algo simple para Gabriel, Yuren y ella. En ese instante escuchó los pasos de alguien quien venía por el pasillo.

Yuren - Bostezó - Vaya Selessie, ¡estás de vuelta! ¿Tan rápido? y eso... - Yuren vio el desayuno y se dispuso a sentarse - ¿Qué sucedió? A mí el ayudante de Sinbad-sama me dijo que te quedarías allí a que trataran tu enfermedad... o algo así... Jajaja.

Selessie - ... La verdad es que no tengo ninguna enfermedad, sólo estoy débil, volveré a ejercitarme y a comer bien, bueno si me lo permiten. - Tomó un poco de aire y continuó - Decidí marcharme, porque no creo que deba ser una carga para los líderes de este país. - Dijo seriamente -

Yuren - Ya veo, eso suena como lo que diría un caballero... Jajaja vaya, ¡todo se ve delicioso! ¡Viejo, será mejor que te apresures o me comeré todo lo que preparo Selessie!

Gabriel - Mientras avanzaba a sentarse - Ya te he escuchado, muy buenos días Selessie y gracias por la comida.

Selessie - De nada Gabriel-san - Todos se sentaron a comer -

Gabriel - De hecho Selessie , quería consultarte algo, si podías por favor, atender el negocio estos días, aprovechando que estás aquí, podré salir a comprar unos materiales con Yuren, si vamos ambos podré traer mejores y más cosas ¿Qué dices? obviamente te pagaré algo, para que no te sientas que abusas, la comida y el alojamiento igual cuenta, pero te daré otro resto para tus gastos ¿Qué dices?

Selessie - Escucho a Gabriel y dio una gran sonrisa, ambos hombres se sorprendieron ya que en todo este tiempo no la habían visto sonreír de esa forma, al parecer algo estaban haciendo bien - ¡Claro! será todo un placer, gracias por la oportunidad.

Gabriel - Sonrió de vuelta - No hay de qué.

Los tres comieron tranquilamente, conversaron un poco, y luego se retiraron ambos hombres para comenzar su viaje, Selessie por su lado se fue a alistar para poder ayudar en el negocio, tenía aquel vestido blanco, estaba lavado y arreglado encima de su cama, eso usaría para trabajar, sin embargo , en su cabeza dejo el cintillo de gemas que le habían regalado, cubrió sus brazos con vendas y fue al encuentro de Gabriel.

Al llegar a la tienda , este le explicó detalladamente sobre lo que vendían, eran muebles de alta calidad, con decorados de oro y plata, realmente caros, incluso ella recordaba haber visto algunos en el Palacio, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Gabriel - Bien eso es todo... - Dijo Gabriel mientras él y Selessie terminaban de ordenar el negocio - Volverémos pronto - Le dijo a esta mientras llamaba a Yuren para partir -

Yuren - Selessie , nos vamos, confiamos en ti, por favor cuida nuestro negocio, recuerda que no cerramos tarde, no te arriesgues - Dijo seriamente Yuren -

Selessie - No se preocupes, daré lo mejor de mí , no los decepcionaré.

Y así ambos se fueron del lugar, y Selessie se quedó sola, la mañana estuvo algo lenta, pero llegaron algunos clientes, vendió cosas de no mucho valor, en comparación con las otras. Al pasar la mañana decidió cerrar para almorzar, ella recordaba un lugar de por ahí cerca que le había llamado mucho la atención, separó parte del dinero que Gabriel le dijo que podía utilizar y fue hacia allí.

Había un sol hermoso y un cielo despejado, el lugar seguía tan animado como el primer día que llegó, entro al lugar de comida y pidió lo que deseaba probar.

Selessie - _Será picante, será desagradable, pero huele muy bien...-_ Pensó la chica mientras se disponía a dar el primer bocado -

¿? - Permiso... - Alguien se sentó en frente de ella mientras comía -

Selssie - ¿Qué haces aquí...Masrur? - Dijo algo sorprendida mientras se limpiaba la boca-

Masrur - Estaba preocupado , como te fuiste de la nada, pensé que algo te había pasado.

Selessie - No nada. - Dijo mientras siguió comiendo escuchando a Masrur -

Masrur - Sin variar su expresión de seriedad y desinterés dijo - Veo que estas bien, de todas formas, venía a decirte que es raro que te hayas ido sin agradecer a Sinbad, esta es la segunda vez, nunca he conocido a alguien que se vaya sin dar las gracias, no querrás estar en deuda con él, créeme - Este se puso de pie y se fue -

Selessie - Se quedo algo paralizada y apenada, realmente...¿Había sido tan maleducada? o quizás sólo... ¿Quería mantenerse al margen por lo que... su instinto le estaba diciendo?... Masrur se había ido, mientras se quedó pensativa y terminaba de comer.

La chica terminó de comer feliz por lo que había probado, pero sin embargo el comentario de Masrur la confundía y la dejaba pensativa. En el momento que se estaba retirando del negocio, unos tipos la comenzaron a jalonear de una de sus vendas.

¿? - ¡Ey! ¡no nos ignores!

¿? - Sí, sólo queremos salir a beber contigo esta noche... - Se acercaron 3 tipos extraños alrededor de Selessie -

Selessie comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras su corazón de aceleraba un poco, al momento después su espalda comenzó a doler, sus cejas de arquearon y apretó la mandíbula, los tipos la miraron extrañados, pero aún así decidieron seguir acosándola.

¿? - Ey, si no te haremos daño, sólo queremos pasar un buen rato... - Los tipos estaba evidentemente borrachos -

¿? - Si , no te hagas la inocente, ven a beber con nosotros

La chica levanto la mirada algo perdida y dio una sonrisa a uno de los tipos que le estaba hablando, con su mano derecha tomó la cabeza de este y le dijo en el oído mientras seguía sudando por el dolor.

Selessie - Se que tuviste esclavos en Reim, y sé que aún le tienes miedo a aquellos que te apedrearon cuando decidiste marchar, pero Sindria no es el mejor lugar para un criminales como tú ... ¿Sabes?- La voz se la chica había cambiado dentro de la mente del hombre, sonaba como un eco que retumbó en su cuerpo, unos escalofríos desconocidos lo recorrieron y este comenzó a correr , mientras gritaba de pavor -

Los demás hombres vieron a este correr sin razón y al mirar a los ojos a la chica, fueron corriendo algo extrañados detrás de él. Selessie cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas, agitada por lo que había sucedido, por suerte justo llevaba algo de agua consigo, bebió y calmo sus nervios, al instante se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

En el negocio todo había transcurrido normalmente, hasta que cayó la tarde, que ya estaba muy cerca de anochecer, la chica cerro el negocio y se retiro a entrenar un poco. En su cuarto decidió hacer ejercicios físicos básicos para empezar, quería sentir de nuevo aquella energía que la desbordaba en el pasado, pero el entrenamiento no duro mucho hasta que se sintió agotada. Selessie cerró sus ojos y suspiro apenada, pero recordó que aún quedaban hiervas curativas en el baño y sería buena idea darse uno para luego ir a comer en tranquilidad.

Al terminar esta rutina, estando sentada solitaria en aquel hogar, recordó que Yuren y Gabriel eran personas muy alegres, por alguna razón la sacaban totalmente de cualquier pensamiento pasajero, ella en su interior pedía que volvieran pronto.

Luego de que el día de actividades terminara para ella, posó su cuerpo cansado en las sábanas y concilió el sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor, tenía comida de verdad, un hogar al cual llegar, un trabajo honrado ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

El sueño fue sin interrupciones esa noche... Pero en su mente aún divagaba lo que Masrur le había dicho _¿Acaso debería ir personalmente a dar las gracias?_


	5. ¿Qué verdad ocultamos?

Al día siguiente todo anduvo normal, Selessie despertó muy temprano en la mañana esta vez para entrenar, ejercitó su cuerpo y este le respondió bastante mejor que el día anterior, así fueron pasando los días...lentamente para ella, entre el entrenamiento, la comida y el trabajo. Pero al cuarto día, aquel día domingo sabía que debía cerrar por el descanso de la tienda, entonces Selessie pensó que ya no podía escapar más, miró sus manos aquella mañana y vio por la ventana, un día bello y soleado, se sentían el olor de las flores en el ambiente, entonces la chica se comenzó a preparar.

Selessie - _Si me ven en mejor estado, quizás entiendan que hice lo correcto... -_ Selessie comenzó a caminar por el lugar, buscando una vestimenta adecuada para ir, sus ropas de trabajo eran muy vulgares para aparecer de esa forma en el Palacio de Sinbad.

La chica encontró un vestido de color beige con un cuello en V con bordados , era sencillo y ceñido. Volvió a su hogar y luego de comer decidió salir, a paso firme recordó el camino que había recorrido para llegar al palacio pero...

Guardia - Lo siento señorita, no la podemos dejar pasar.

Selessie - Pero, yo estuve aquí hace unos días, sólo quiero esto...Sólo quiero entregar un mensaje importante para el rey.

Guardia - Pero a nosotros no se nos ha informado nada - Ambos guardias se miraron de reojo -

Selessie - Por favor, es importante -

A la distancia se escuchó la voz de alguien , quien Selessie reconoció y vio la noche que marcho.

Ja'far - Dejenla pasar, yo me encargaré de ella - Dijo el peliblanco mientras Selessie se despedía de los guardias con una reverencia y seguía lentamente a Ja'far por el pasillo del palacio.

Selessie - ... Yo tengo una buena razón para estar aquí.

Ja'far - Este se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla fríamente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Selessie - ... Mi nombre es, Selessie señor...¿Y el suyo?

Ja'far es mi nombre, pero eso no importa.

Selessie - Entonces, Gracias Ja'far-san por esta oportunidad...

Ja'far - ¿Qué oportunidad? ¿Crees que puedes hablar con Sin sabiendo que tiene muchas más responsabilidades que tú? ¿Entiendes eso?

Selessie se quedo en silencio, en su interior sabía que sería una mala idea volver...Sin embargo la chica miró a Ja'far seriamente.

Selessie - Entiendo sus responsabilidades, pero él decidió ayudarme aquella vez, sólo necesito agradecerle personalmente, esta no fue la primera vez, yo sólo quería valerme por mi misma y decirle que estoy bien en persona, como debe ser, no somos niños, y será sólo un momento Ja'far-san. - Dijo Selessie en tono serio -

Ja'far - Levantó una ceja algo dudoso - Veamos entonces que tiene Sin para decir - Abrió una gran puerta que estaba justo en frente de ellos, donde se encontraba Sinbad atendiendo unos asuntos, sin embargo el enviado que estaba en ese momento en la habitación decidió salir.

Ja'far - Ella es la chica del otro día, al parecer decidió venir a agradecer personalmente , si me disculpan - Ja'far caminó hacia la salida y se retiró cerrando la puerta y dejando a Sinbad y a Selessie solos -

Selessie - Sinbad-san yo he venido aquí...

Sinbad - ¡Vaya! al parecer has recuperado el color en tus mejillas - Este le sonrió a Selessie - Te ves mucho mejor que cuando caíste aquel día eh...

Selessie - No he venido a hablar de mí, bueno... si pero, vengo a agradecerle por su preocupación, por segunda vez me ha ayudado y yo he venido a agradecer como corresponde.

Sinbad - Bueno, ya veo - Este apoyó su mejilla en la mano y le sonrió - ¿Acaso tienes algo que ofrecerme para agradecer?

Selessie - Lo miró y se sonrojo levemente pero negó con la cabeza - La verdad que no tengo nada yo... - Y miró hacia el piso, cayendo en la timidez, pero aún así miró hacia el frente , en ese momento su espalda comenzó a doler, y sintió como su magoi revoloteaba en su cuerpo...pero fingió perfectamente que nada sucedía -

Sinbad - La miro algo extrañado, pero de igual manera sonrió a la chica mirándola a los ojos, presintió que algo raro pasaba allí, pero decidió ignorarlo - Aah.. - Suspiró - Que decepción, pensé que al menos te gustaría pasar otro momento agradable , me gustaría que así fuese... - En ese momento algo en su mente resonó y este murmuro - aunque no sé si realmente me interese... - Sin bad se sorprendió por lo que decía y miró a la chica -

Selessie - Esta abrió sus ojos ampliamente, lo último que él dijo le dolió y esta hizo una reverencia sin preguntar nada - Muchas gracias Sinbad-sama, prometo que cuando tenga algo que devolver yo vendré aquí o donde estés y te lo daré. - Su corazón se angustió, no estaba lista para escuchar algo así, aunque sabía que era verdad -

Sinbad - Extrañado se puso de pie y sostuvo la muñeca de Selessie , la chica lo miró de frente mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla , él pudo ver el vacío en sus ojos, un vacío de un alma llena de desesperanza, a la cual , sea lo que sea que digas que le devuelva la esperanza lo hará con mucho gusto, algo en él se inquietó - Lamento lo que dije, no me debes nada, de todas formas lo que acabo de pronunciar no tiene lugar, menos con alguien que desconozco en su totalidad, no lo mereces.

Selessie - Se quedó en silencio mirando a Sinbad, el dolor en su espalda no paraba y en su mente escuchó -

 _Creo que hay alguien más aquí... Creo que la persona que está en frente de ti, podría..._

Selessie - Entonces que es lo que quiere de mi , Sinbad-sama.

Sinbad - Este arqueo sus cejas y miro a la chica soltando su muñeca - Yo la verdad ahora... _no lo sé , siento que algo quiero_ \- pensó - No se trata de lo que yo pueda querer - Le sonrió ladino. - ¿Qué quieres Selessie?

Selessie - Esta lo miró detenidamente, en sus ojos vio más allá de lo que mostraba aquel hombre que parecía prácticamente un Dios en frente de sus ojos, pero en ese momento todo ese brillo se apago y dejo al simple Sinbad ... - Yo quiero que usted se sienta agradecido de encontrarse en mi camino...Aunque suene algo egocéntrico de mi parte. ¿Quizás yo pueda ayudar más de lo que crees?

Sinbad - Este la miró sorprendido - Yo no sé qué decir al respecto - Sonrió con un toque de intriga en sus ojos, su sonrisa divertida lo delataba - pero supongo que no puedo negarme a la solicitud de una mujer valiente.

Selessie - Hay muchas cosas que podría enseñarte - Esta le sonrió - Aunque nada más allá de lo que esperas Sinbad-sama

Sinbad - Este rió , rió a carcajadas - Jajajaja como lees mi mente ¿No? que lástima entonces, bueno si así será, al menos podrías dejar de tutearme, sólo dime Sinbad.

Selessie - Está bien, Sinbad - _Y sí , creo poder leer tu mente - pensó la chica._

Algo en el pecho de Sinbad comenzó a encenderse muy débilmente, este se sintió feliz, _verdaderamente feliz_ , por algo sin razón ni justificación aparente. En ese momento...

Selessie - Su estomago sonó - Yo... - Se sonrojó totalmente - _Creo que olvidé que también me faltaba almorzar... -_

Sinbad - Se comenzó a reír y luego miró a Selessie - Entonces ¿Vámos a comer? Quizás sea una buena forma de comenzar.

Selessie - Lo siento Sinbad...- Hizo una reverencia -

Sinbad - Ya detente con las disculpas, vamos a comer algo.

Selessie - ¿Pero realmente tiene...digo, tienes tiempo para esto?

Sinbad - También tengo mucha hambre y últimamente ando muy ocupado - Dijo algo serio - Será bueno salir de la rutina al menos hoy

Selessie - Esta bien - Dijo muy feliz y luego tomó el brazo de Sinbad y comenzó a andar a paso más rápido - Vamos, yo conozco un lugar.

Ambos pasaron rápidamente por el pasillo del palacio, parecían niños, Ja'far los miró desde el balcón mientras se alejaban del palacio, pensando si había sido muy duro, pero al parecer todo iba bien.

Ja'far - _Sin...espero todo vaya bien para ti._

A medida que avanzaban por las calles la gente empezó a escandalizarse por la presencia de Sinbad, Selessie se sintió avergonzada y lo soltó del brazo, dandose cuenta de lo extraño que parecía eso. Esta se puso en frente de Sinbad y se disculpó.

Selessie - Lo siento, seguro pensarán mal de nosotros...

Sinbad - Este se puso a saludar a algunas personas , luego miró a Selessie inclinada disculpandose, este le levantó la barbilla y le dijo - No te preocupes, esta es mi decisión, aparte... No es como si no pensarán mal de mí cuando me ven con una mujer ¡JaJaJa! - Este colocó su mano detrás de la nuca riendo , Selessie levanto la mirada y rió con él algo confundida -

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar donde había comido Selessie la última vez, pidieron un plato cada uno y algo de vino para compartir, Sinbad pidio... "¡El mejor que tengan! . En poco tiempo una mujer bonita les trajo la comida, al cual Sinbad le hechó el ojo, y la adulo un poco, la mujer rió y se fue feliz de vuelta a la cocina.

Selessie - Mientras comía, se limpió la boca y luego bebió algo de vino - Eres todo un mujeriego Sinbad. - Rio para ella misma -

Sinbad - ¿Quién te dijo eso? - Sonrió traviesamente -

Selessie - El viento ¿Sabes? - Selessie siguió comiendo tranquilamente -

Sinbad - Si no es para tanto ¿O sí?...- Este bebió vino mientras miraba de reojo a Selessie esperando su respuesta -

Selessie - Quizás tengas razón, sobre todo para alguien que no quiere tener esposa o hijos ¿Cuántos años ya tienes Sinbad? ¿Cuántos hijos no reconocidos tienes por ahí Sinbad? - Le pregunto divertida la chica -

Sinbad - Este no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado - Ah...Que no tenga esposa no significa que no quiera una, ¿Hijos repartidos por el mundo? Creo que ninguno, que yo sepa... - Este se quedo pensativo como si realmente lo estuviera meditando sin embargo... - Una vez me intentaron relacionar con alguien y fue realmente terrorífico, pero yo no estaría con alguien que me quiere seriamente sin yo quererle de la misma manera, aparte ser rey ha sido un trabajo muy cansador ¿Sabes? ¿Y tú? ¿Tanto que me incriminas y no dices nada de ti?

Salessie - Esta rió un poco, él era un rey y se comportaba como uno muy jovial , mientras se silencio mientras comía haciendo esperar a Sinbad , esta dijo sin mucha importancia - Estuve encerrada 8 años Sin...digo Sinbad, no sé lo que es eso, sólo lo pregunto, porque pareces una persona que le gusta divertirse ¿No?

Sinbad - Este la quedo mirando detenidamente y le respondió - Así es...Creo que me has pillado de nuevo - bebió vino -

Selessie - Pero al menos eres un buen tipo - Sonrió para sí misma -

Sinbad - ¿Y a ti no te gustan los buenos tipos? - Pregunto Sinbad con una mirada intensa hacia la chica -

Selessie - Se sonrojo levemente y bebió algo apresuradamente vino - Claro ¿A quién no? Pero...

Sinbad - Aahh...¡Aaah! ¿Pero?

Selessie - Dijo en voz baja para que no le oyera - Alguien que no tenga que compartir.

Sinbad - Hizo como si no escuchaba nada y comenzo a preguntar para fastidiarla - ¿Qué? ¿No escuché? ¿Alguien como yo decías? ¿Alguien tan genial como yo dices?

Selessie - ¡No eso no fue lo que dije Sinbad y lo sabes! Baah tu eres un mujeriego y ...¿Para qué voy a querer yo cambiarte? Estás bien como estas...

Sinbad - Oooh...¡Qué directa eres! me gusta ,me gusta eso...- Termino de comer , y pidió más vino -

Selessie - Esta se puso a reír mientras dejó su plato vacío , hacía mucho tiempo que no reía por cosas tan triviales , y ella pensaba que a él le pasaba lo mismo y no quería arruinar el momento - Entonces a ti también te gustan las personas como yo ¿No? - Esta lo miró fijamente, ya estaba algo sonrojada cuando llegó la camarera a dejar otra botella de vino -

Camarera - Aquí tiene su vino Sinbad-sama

Sinbad - Muchas gracias - Este le guiñó el ojo a la mujer y luego miró a Selessie - Mmm... No lo sé, a una chica que ayudo y luego desaparece , para después aparecer y venir a comer conmigo , ¿Eso no sería raro?

Selessie - Al menos a mi no me gustan muchos - Esta le guiñó el ojo a Sinbad y se sirvió vino -

Sinbad - Eres una caja de pandora eh...

Selessie - Creo que lo mismo puedo decir de ti...

Al muy poco tiempo ambos terminaron el vino, fue cuando Selessie miró a Sinbad, ya había pasado mucho tiempo , tenía que hacer que Sinbad volviera, era el valioso tiempo de una persona importante , pensó.

Selessie - Bien Sinbad, ya es hora que vuelvas al trabajo, es mejor que nos vayamos...

Sinbad - Aaah... - Suspiro y arqueo sus cejas - Tienes razón, será mejor volver - Este se puso de pie y miró a Selessie de reojo, medito un poco y comenzó a hacerse el borracho - Bien bien...- Asintió mientras se tambaleaba un poco intencionalmente -

Selessie se acercó a él y lo sostuvo, mientras ambos dejaban el dinero para pagar lo que habían consumido. La chica salió junto a Sinbad algo arrimado en su hombro, la chica era lo bastante alta para cargarlo , no del porte de Sinbad, pero lo suficiente como para no ir incomoda.

Selessie - Vamos, yo te llevaré al palacio - Decía entre risas -

Sinbad - ¡Ohh! Selessie eres fuerte eeeh, me puedes cargar , yo no debería estar haciendo esto, que desvergonzado de mi parte ...

Selessie - No hay problema, ayer fue por mí, hoy por ti ¿Ya estamos a mano no? ¿Con esto no te deberé nada?

Sinbad - Levantó la ceja en desacuerdo - ¡No, no es justo! Al menos otras salidas más y ya, sería para despejarme , igual Selessie parece estar bien con esto si...

La chica rió mientras caminaban hacia el Palacio, la tarde caía hermosamente, el olor a flores en el ambiente no se había ido y ya se acercaban al lugar.

Selessie - Ya Sinbad, estamos cerca

Sinbad - Este se acomodo y le sonrió a Selessie , mientras la miró de frente - No pasa nada

Selessie - ¿Qué? ... Tu no estabas...

Sinbad - Este rió - No, no, sólo fingía - Este colocó su mano en la boca en signo de pensar - Yo creí que te darías cuenta, pareces muy astuta...

Selessie - Esta se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos ampliamente , no sabía que decir o hacer , pero intentó calmarse y respondió - Claro.. Si fingías...Esto... - Miró hacia otro lado -

Sinbad - Comenzó a reír - Aaah Selessie relájate un poco ¿Sí? - Este le tomo la mejilla - Que esto quede entre nosotros - Este la miro muy de cerca, entrecerrando sus ojos, la miro intensamentee con un propósito ,como si algo quisiera ver en ella -

Selessie - La chica lo miro algo seria, en su interior sabía que Sinbad planeaba algo, pero se dejó llevar, se acercó a su oído y le dijo - La próxima vez... tú me cargarás ¿Está bien? - Esta se alejo y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, hacia su hogar, dejando a Sinbad algo inclinado sorprendido -

Sinbad - Este se volteo y la miro de lejos marchar, sentía algo...Eran como el sonido suave de las teclas de un piano ser tocadas suavemente, como para trasmitir algo ínfimo, algo oculto, algo desconocido...

Por su lado Selessie se sentía extraña , sólo tenía cabeza en ese momento para ver el sol ocultarse mientras seguía su camino a casa. Un vacío en ambos se hacía presente, y un suspiro escapaba de sus bocas.


End file.
